1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece having an antenna.
2. Related Art
JP-T-2004-534240 describes an electronic timepiece that receives RF satellite signals transmitted from GPS (Global Positioning System) satellites. The disclosed electronic timepiece has a patch antenna, which is a planar antenna, as the antenna used to receive the satellite signals. This electronic timepiece is referred to below as an electronic timepiece with planar antenna.
JP-T-2004-534240 is silent regarding opportunities to start receiving satellite signals. As a result, for an electronic timepiece with planar antenna to start receiving satellite signals based on a user operation burdens the user with manually performing a specific operation. An electronic timepiece with planar antenna therefore preferably receives satellite signals automatically.
When an electronic timepiece with planar antenna executes the satellite signal reception process automatically (also referred to below as automatic reception), and the timepiece is worn on the user's wrist, satellite signals are often actually received when the user (electronic timepiece) is outdoors because when the timepiece is indoors the strength of the received satellite signals is weak. In this situation, the arm of the user on which the electronic timepiece with planar antenna is worn is typically hanging down at the side (referred to below as the arm-down posture).
An electronic timepiece with planar antenna, when in the automatic reception mode, is more likely to execute the satellite signal reception process when the user is outdoors in the arm-down posture.
It is therefore desirable for an electronic timepiece with planar antenna configured to automatically receive satellite signals to be able to easily receive satellite signals when the user is outdoors and the electronic timepiece is held in the arm-down posture.